In the internal combustion engine, the following control is performed in some cases; namely, for example, a crank angle (i.e. an angle of a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine) when the internal combustion engine stops is set to a predetermined value so that start torque can be reduced when the internal combustion engine restarts. As a method of controlling the crank angle of the internal combustion engine which stops, there is known a method of using torque outputted from an alternator connected to the internal combustion engine.
On the other hand, the alternator can also generate electric power by using power of the internal combustion engine. Therefore, for example, in Patent document 1, there is proposed a technology in which the power generation by the alternator is performed on a high revolution side during stop control of the internal combustion engine and control torque is generated by the alternator on a low revolution side, thereby controlling the crank angle.